In an age of information and ubiquitous computing, computing equipment organized in data centers is often used to deliver the services and information relied upon. The data centers may receive equipment racks installed and pre-configured with various servers, network switches, network routers, and/or other types of computing devices. The racks and the computing devices within the racks may be ordered in a specific configuration. Racks that are configured differently than expected may create numerous problems as a result of the misconfiguration.